<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蚁鹰】你在期待这个 by hulaquan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061446">【蚁鹰】你在期待这个</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan'>hulaquan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>蚁鹰-你在期待什么 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>果然不过是场活色生香的春梦罢了。他抬起一只胳膊揩了揩头顶的汗水，然后挡住了额头。Clint怎么可能像那个样子服帖地躺在他的身下，发出那样毫不加掩饰的浪叫，甚至说出那样的话。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Scott Lang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>蚁鹰-你在期待什么 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211573</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【蚁鹰】你在期待这个</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>同样是黑历史补档，什么都别说了，我想静静</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　http://m.weibo.cn/5212975467/3991720557730171?sourceType=sms&amp;from=1060095010&amp;wm=30001_0001</p><p>Scott硬得厉害。不过这也没什么好奇怪的。换做是哪个Alpha，当他心仪的Omega赤裸着在他面前，并用充满情欲的眼神看着他时，要是完全不性奋，那才叫不正常。更何况是这种——</p><p>Clint被压倒在床上，双腿叉开摆成“M”型，全身上的风光都一览无余。他的额前沾着几绺因汗水而打湿的金色短发，他的双眼半阖着，眼神迷离不定，长长的睫毛在台灯暗黄的光下投下了两片阴影。他的嘴唇红润而饱满，仿佛一个诱人的邀约。他大口地喘息着，胸膛随着剧烈的呼吸一起一伏。空气里弥漫着Omega信息素的甜香，挑逗着钻进Scott的鼻子里。他用唇舌堵上那张间或溢出抱怨的嘴唇，他的手指则在Clint红嫩的后穴里不断地搅动着，努力地开拓着。</p><p>Clint奋力地挣脱出了这个几乎让他喘不过气来的吻，“我要你进来，Scott，你，你快点进来……”</p><p>尽管Scott也很想一杆进洞，但他可不愿意一会儿弄得Clint疼得嗷嗷叫，“你真的准备好了？”</p><p>“啊……早就……准备好了……”听到这样的作答，Scott便也不再多问，他用膝盖顶着Clint的小腿，扶着自己的硬挺，朝着那私密的地方慢慢地插了进去。那种感觉是如此的美好，简直像来到了天堂一般，整个屋子都充斥着Clint难耐的呻吟，在Scott的耳边一下又一下地撩拨着。Scott渐渐加大力度抽插了起来，交合的地方发出阵阵淫靡的水声和囊袋的拍击声，再加上Clint有些嘶哑的喊叫，让这一画面看起来色情无比。</p><p>在Scott即将达到高潮的时候，Clint勉强用手勾住了他的脖子，炙热的气息喷吐在Scott的耳畔，“我爱你，彻底标记我吧——”</p><p>彻底标记。</p><p>Scott猛地睁开了眼睛。</p><p>果然不过是场活色生香的春梦罢了。他抬起一只胳膊揩了揩头顶的汗水，然后挡住了额头。Clint怎么可能像那个样子服帖地躺在他的身下，发出那样毫不加掩饰的浪叫，甚至说出那样的话。</p><p>他和Clint已经交往了一些时日了，Clint没有违背当时Scott提出的几乎可以看成是“占便宜”的事情。他们到目前为止已经出去约了三次会，看看电影，吃吃饭，回来顺便滚个床单。</p><p>第一次的时候，Scott没经过Clint允许就贸贸然地咬了他脖子后面的腺体，Clint对此大为光火；幸亏Clint当时不在发情期，所以他们之间的标记还是临时的，并不怎么稳定。不过Clint也完全没有半点让这个标记落实的意思，自从上次意外进入了发情期以来，他又按时服用起了他的抑制剂。也许Clint一点都不想要和一个Alpha绑定在一起，Scott有些失落地想。</p><p>Scott抬起头来，那根硬邦邦的东西果然精神气儿十足地竖在那儿。刚刚的春梦还真是挺真实的，他叹了口气，准备下床到厕所里去解决一下生理问题。</p><p>可就在他挺身要爬起来的时候，“蚁人！队长叫我们去开——啊哦。”鹰眼穿着便服推开了门。</p><p>Scott慌忙把床上的薄毯扯过来遮住了下身的尴尬局面，但这显然是无济于事，即使有毯子盖着，还是有个非常明显的突起在那儿，更不消说空气里弥漫着的那股浓烈的Alpha信息素的味道了。“额，给我一点时间，我马上就来。”Scott不安地屈起双腿，依然想着要把自己的老二遮起来。</p><p>Clint表示理解地打了个呼哨，“我懂的，伙计，你梦到什么香艳的场面了？”Scott对此犹豫了两秒。“你。”他顿了顿，“我梦到你了。”</p><p>Clint本来就没想着Scott会正经回答，他也就是随口问问罢了。但他头脑总是反应地很快，他飞快地发了条短信给Natasha：“告诉队长我和蚁人不能去开会了;-)我们俩有些更重要的事情要做”。Natasha也回复地很快：“别跟我讲细节，我可对那不感兴趣  PS.今晚的训练照旧。”</p><p>Scott可还没从窘境中解脱出来呢，“你介意让我自个儿待一会儿吗？我很快就能解决的。”他可不知道为什么Clint不仅不离开，还挺高兴地发了个短讯。</p><p>看到Scott脸上困惑神情的Clint冲他咧了咧嘴，利索地关上了门，脱下了身上的棉质T恤，往旁边的地上一丢，然后把Stark Phone精准地丢到了边上的椅子上。“没事儿，就算我失手了，Stark的东西也耐摔；再说了，我从不失手。”他看着那个优美的抛物线，颇为得意地说。</p><p>“你这是？”</p><p>“我是你男朋友，帮你解决问题不是我应该做的事吗？”Clint一脸理所当然，这让Scott狠狠掐了一把自己的大腿来确定这不是他的幻觉，“你就坐那儿，让我来就行。”唔，Scott目前的脑袋里可找不到什么理由不这么做。</p><p>Clint飞快地脱掉了鞋袜爬上了床，他不由分说地就揽过了Scott的脖子，给了他一个货真价实的法式长吻。他濡湿的舌头灵巧地撬开了Scott的牙关，大幅度地擦过他敏感的上颚，给他的大脑带去了一串兴奋的电流。Scott不甘示弱地回吻了过去，他的舌尖舔过Clint每一颗的贝齿，并和他的舌头纠缠在一起。Alpha和Omega的信息素在两人的口腔中交汇，迸发出了一种相当奇妙的气味。</p><p>Scot情不自禁地用手按住了Clint的后脑勺，他摩挲着Clint手感粗粝的短发。Clint的头发有些不平整，因为有一块儿地方在前段时间出任务的时候被烧焦了，想到这里，Scott忍不住笑了起来。Clint恋恋不舍地离开这个吻，“一小块儿头发有什么好笑的！”虽然是有点破坏我的发型，他暗想。</p><p>Scott看到Clint脸上有些恼火的表情甚是得意，“确实不怎么好笑，但有人很在意哦？”</p><p>Clint觉得要给Scott点真本事看看好让他闭嘴，他示意Scott把腿关节放下来，然后跪坐在Scott分开的双腿之间，飞快地扯下了后者宽松的四角短裤，一股浓郁的Alpha气息就立刻扑面而来。充血的海绵体挺立在空气中，可观的大小让Clint啧啧地叹了口气。Clint温热的吐息抚过他勃起的柱身，让他的神经又兴奋了起来。</p><p>Clint舔了舔嘴唇，鲜艳的红舌像五彩缤纷的糖果吸引孩子一样吸引着Scott的视线。就是这条灵巧的舌头即将在他的性器上翩然起舞，完成一项项高难度的动作，还有什么比这更刺激呢？</p><p>Clint抬眼看着Scott来征求他最后的同意，得到对方赞许的点头后，他低头含住了Scott饱胀的龟头。他用舌尖细细地勾勒着上面的沟壑，轻轻地吮吸了几下，又挑逗似地舔过了他的铃口。他的手覆在硬挺的柱身上缓缓地撸动着，随之让口腔吞进了更多。</p><p>Clint真是个天才，Scott在心里默默地感叹道。Clint的口腔温暖而湿润，被包裹的感觉让他发出了满足的喟叹，“You are awsome，Clint.”Clint闻声，冲他狡黠地眨了眨蔚蓝的眼睛。</p><p>Scott清楚感觉得到自己的那活儿在Clint的口中变得愈发硬挺，他很肯定Clint也意识到了，因为后者的舌头在上面的舔弄更加卖力了。他灵敏细巧的舌尖顺着硬挺上勃勃跳动的青筋游走上去，并不经意地发出咂嘴的声音。他努力地挺动着脖子，蠕动着喉咙好让自己更深入地吞进Scott的老二。当然，同时他的手指在Scott被冷落在一边的囊袋上富有技巧地揉按着，他轻轻地拉扯表面柔嫩的皮肤，让它们泛起淡淡的红色，变得敏感极了。</p><p>难以言说的美妙的快感像点燃的仙女棒迸发出的点点火花一样在Scott的神经上传导。他发出了舒服的长叹，嘴里发出些模模糊糊的鼓励的话。他情不自禁地挺动自己的胯部，让他的阴茎直接顶在了Clint喉咙的软肉上。Clint忍不住反射性地干呕，但并没有就此放弃。他向里稍稍吸了口气，用他的口腔勾勒出了Scott整根的形状，他用一只手指戳了戳自己的脸颊——也就是间接性地触碰了那根硬邦邦的老二——这种感觉真是太奇怪了，不过也挺爽的，Scott暗想。</p><p>然后Clint索性吐出了Scott的大半东西，改为用嘴唇含住顶端小幅度地摇晃了起来。就在Scott放松警惕，惬意地享受这种服务时，Clint忽然加大了吮吸的力度。“啊啊啊Clint！”Scott全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，他扬起脖子，视线和脑子一下子变成了一片空白。随着那声喊叫，他迎来了高潮，一大股白浊的精液喷射在了来不及退开的Clint身上——主要是脸上。</p><p>Clint的脸上闪过一瞬间的茫然，但他很快就反应了过来。他无所谓地伸出了舌头把嘴边那几滴浑浊的东西舔了去，这让他的嘴唇泛出格外色情的光彩。Scott他的语言功能尚未恢复，只能眼巴巴地看着。</p><p>他的Omega简直无与伦比。</p><p>但随即有一丝嫉妒攀上了Scott的心头，他撤回原先支撑在他身后的双手，坐正身子，把Clint稍稍推开了些。</p><p>“你好像对这伙儿挺在行的？”Scott试图委婉地问出这个问题，但他短暂时间内实在是想不出更好的问法。</p><p>“我知道你想问什么，Scott，”Clint就算不动脑子也猜得出这个Alpha在想什么，不就是Alpha的占有欲作祟么，“我活了二三十年了，就算没杀过猪难道还没见过猪跑么？形形色色的小黄片儿我还是看过不少的，伙计。但是付诸实践，我这还是第一次。你都不夸赞夸赞我领悟能力高超，哇哦，这简直伤到我心了。”他用拳头戳了戳胸口，同时低下头来，作出一副十分受伤的神情。</p><p>Scott后悔起自己的轻率来。</p><p>“行啦我逗你玩儿的。”Clint见Scott一脸抱歉地看着自己连忙叫停，“你就像个多愁善感的17岁少女一样。话说起来，我也不该对你咬了我脖子那么生气的，Well，你是我的Alpha，我是你的Omega，这么做也没什么不对的。”</p><p>Scott几乎有些不相信自己的耳朵。Clint这算是承认他们之间的连结了？这个近似于惊喜的消息大大地刺激了他的某根神经。某根。</p><p>“我想我已经帮你解决了问题了？那我——卧槽？”Clint眼睛直愣愣地盯着那根又抬起头的东西，“我以前被Stark强行灌输过一次‘Alpha的恢复能力很强’的概念，但我可没想到这个‘很强’是这样？Lang你认真的？”</p><p>Scott有些难堪地牵动了一下嘴角。“要不你还是去忙你的事情吧，我自己解决就好。”</p><p>Clint先是偏头想了想，然后默不作声地翻下了床。Scott在送了一口气的同时又有点小遗憾——“想什么呢！”Scott连忙从脑袋里抹掉了遗憾的想法。</p><p>可是还没等Scott说等会儿见呢，Clint又回过身来了。他三下五除二地解开皮带，脱下了裤子，然后把前面已经湿漉漉的内裤也扒了下来。看来现在性奋着的人不是Scott一个了。也许从一开始就不是一个。</p><p>“比起让你一个人解决，不如一次性把我们俩的一块儿解决了更好。”Clint把Scott推倒在床上，自己坐在Scott的大腿上，“但是一切还是听我的，算我帮你的，嗯？”</p><p>如果刚刚Clint的信息素中还是掺杂些许用于掩盖他原本气味的Beta信息素的话，现在可是完完全全的Omega的气息了。Clint的气味和Tony Stark身上那种非常有张力的类似陈年佳酿的味道截然不同，Clint的信息素让人情不自禁地联想到微雨后的树林，和沾着晨间露水的向日葵。Scott回想起他第一次真正嗅到Clint的气味，那是在储藏室里，Clint当时还慌不择路地跑了。</p><p>一个巨大的误会，他想着，唇边露出了一丝笑意。他下意识地想爬起来，把Clint压制着他的局面改为自己占上风。然而Clint偏不让，“我说了，今天一切听我的！你要是还想推我，我就让你见识一下我的体术——虽然Nat我难以匹敌，但你的话，放倒还是不在话下的。”</p><p>“……”放在平时Scott一定会和Clint再争两句，奈何现在他的命根子正被对手握在手里，只能作罢。何况Clint用吻堵上了他的嘴。</p><p>他们的嘴唇胶着在一起，舌头胡乱地搅在一起，赤裸的肌肤炽热地相碰，下体贴在一起相互摩擦着，快感的电流遍布身体的每一寸肌肤上。</p><p>“你最好在我射出来之前告诉我润滑剂在哪里。”Clint从这个似乎永无休止的吻中挣脱了出来，大口地喘着气。“在抽屉里，我来拿。”Scott伸长了手，从床头柜里甩出了一管润滑剂还有一片安全套。</p><p>【Clint麻利地旋开润滑剂的盖子，向自己的手指上挤了不少膏状物。潦草地抹匀之后，抬起自己的臀部把一根手指送了进去。因为Clint并不在发情期，所以他的甬道里没有自身分泌的润滑的液体，还是干涩的。他脸上的神情十分专注，眉头皱缩在一起】</p><p> </p><p>　　Scott眼睁睁地看着Clint坐在自己身上给他自己做扩张。</p><p>　　沾着水性润滑剂的两根手指在那诱人的深色小穴里进进出出，柔韧的腰肢随着手指的动作前后摆动。他的眼睛失神地眯了起来，额上的汗水沿着他的脸部轮廓滑进白色的t恤，尽管牙齿咬住了下嘴唇，源源不断的闷哼还是传进了Scott的耳朵。</p><p>　　可是，该死的，Clint刚刚把他的手拷在床架上了，他除了无意义地扭几下就只有不受控制让自己下身更硬几分。“让我帮你，Clint。”他的喉咙滚了几下，压着声音说，要是这样的交涉再没有点实质性作用，Scott可就要搬出Alpha的信息素来了。</p><p>　　句子里有一分压迫，一分焦渴，还有一分无奈，Clint听出后突然乐了。他俯身下去咬住了Scott的嘴唇，“别急啊，蚁人大大，等猎物上钩的猎人心急可怎么有收获呢？”后面承受的手指已经加到了第三根，由于Clint并不在发情期，自身产生的润滑很有限，所以为了之后实战的顺利，他刻意做了充分的准备——就是急坏了Scott而已。</p><p>　　Scott这一着却冷静了一些，既然Clint不帮他的忙，那他应该自救。比如这手铐。</p><p>　　“差不多了。”Clint抽出所有手指，把自己撑起来了一点，草草地撸动了几下Scott硬到亟需解放的性器，咬住安全套的边撕开，把湿漉漉的橡胶制品套上，扶好方向对准自己因顿时失去了填充而空虚的后穴，缓缓地坐了下去。饱胀的龟头被温暖紧致的甬道吞没的那一瞬间，Scott发出了舒服的喟叹，一时间忘记了思考自己的出路。</p><p>　　Clint占据上位，把节奏充分掌握在自己手中，每多插进去一寸，他就再退出来些。“这还不错吧？”他调侃似的问，“总归值得这么久的等候咯？”</p><p>　　“你要是愿意放开我那我会更高兴。”我一个Alpha怎么能这么憋屈。</p><p>　　“那还是算了。”Clint狡猾地让指尖快而准地划过Scott会阴处的敏感带，成功诱出Scott一阵大喘息，“我说了是我做主那肯定没你的份儿。”</p><p>　　Scott也看得出来，Clint能憋出这话也是不容易，他既要保持自己平衡，又要用些意想不到的操作给Scott身上添把火，没法顾及自己前面不断渗出液体的硬挺，只能依靠与Scott结实的小腹时不时的摩擦来缓解。</p><p>　　可别太低估Scott Lang啊。</p><p>　　等到Clint差不多吞入了整根要喘口气歇歇时，金属的碰撞声引得他吃惊地抬起了头，“你怎么……？”</p><p>　　Scott抽出自己的性器，蛮不讲理地把刚刚耗费了大量体力的Clint推倒在床上，分开架起弓箭手两条结实的长腿，一鼓作气地把硬得爆炸的老二对准穴口，一推到底。他恶意地在Clint敏感的耳廓吐息，“你是不是忘记我以前是干什么的？神偷可没有打不开的锁。”</p><p>　　Scott受着束缚的手在床沿上摸索了半天，总算找到了一根很早之前卡在那儿懒得取下来的铁丝，他又花了点功夫，成功撬开了钥匙孔。</p><p>　　Scott抽插地又稳又狠，堪堪每次都擦过最让Clint控制不住的点，“慢点……啊……你是不是……急着去……投胎……”Clint的抗议被操得支离破碎，“你买的套子……应该……没过期……吧？”</p><p>　　“没有。”Scott速度稍微放慢了一些，“但这又不妨碍惩罚你刚刚对我的恶劣行为吧？”他的角度刁钻了起来，不用说也知道，他在寻找那个隐秘的生殖腔入口。公平起见，他腾出了一只手握住了Clint的阴茎，上下撸动了起来。</p><p>　　Clint终究是忍不住，在后方的猛烈攻势和Scott给他前面的抚慰中攀上了高潮。在快感的狂潮中他搂紧了Scott的脖子，像缺水的鱼一样大口呼吸，金色的短发搔得Scott痒痒的，“别是今天，好不好？”</p><p>　　这是鹰眼答应和蚁人交往之后，第一次有这样放软姿态的和Scott说话。</p><p>　　“我想我爱上你了。我也愿意和你在一起，但今天我不想要完全的标记，你能再等等吗？”</p><p>　　Scott虽有些遗憾，但能取得这样的突破性成果已经是万幸了，他的脸上浮现出笑意。“好，我愿意。”</p><p>　　在暖洋洋的幸福味道里，Scott在未成结的情况下也到达了顶峰。</p><p>　　“你总算承认你爱我了？”</p><p>　　“别得寸进尺，Scott Lang。”</p><p>　　END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>